


Gabriel This Was Not A Favor

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falls asleep to find his gorgeous blue eyed Angel bound and gagged in a chair... smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel This Was Not A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically.. Dean doesn't know Castiel is actually Cas, he thinks he's dreaming... and Castiel isn't exactly objecting to any of the proceedings but some people might consider this non-con because he doesn't explicitly say Yes.. until much much later.. so ... I dunno this is the best warning I got.. also there's no plot.. like none.. so ... yeah.

Dean wasn’t sure when he drifted off but he could tell it was a dream immediately, otherwise his Angel of the Lord would not be half naked, only a pair of huggingly tight boxer briefs clinging to his body. Nor would he be tied to a chair looking at him expectantly with a small gag over his mouth. The hunter’s body immediately responded to the delicious view as he took it all in. Instantly his heart began to speed up, his muscles tightened, and his previously softened cock perked up just enough for him to be aware of it.

“We gotta stop meeting like this Cas..” Dean teased. 

Even bound and gagged the Angel did his adorable head tilt which let Dean know that he was confused.

“Cas that was a joke..sorta. Honestly, I should have known better. Hell, even in my dreams you’re a damn dork…I guess that’s probably a sign that I find it hot or something I dunno. Nerd kink maybe.. You do kinda give off that vibe Cas.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide and he struggled against the gag over his mouth. Trying to say something but the sounds were too indistinguishable.

Dean inched closer prepared to remove the restraining material over the Angel’s mouth but stopped just short of pulling it off.. 

“Hmm wait now.. If you’re all tied up here waiting for me in my dream world.. maybe that’s just how I want you… mmm yeah, I think I’ll keep you like this baby.”

Dean’s hands carded through the soft raven spikes and pulled them harshly until Castiel was looking him in the eye. He licked his lips and watched as the bright blue eyes darkened with lust and desire. 

Dean reached his hand down and patted the now evident arousal in Castiel’s boxers causing the Angel to moan behind the gag and buck his hips into the touch. Dean’s fingertips traced the outline of the hardened cock and pushed against it again bringing what he could only imagine were desperate pleas from the writhing man under his palm.

“Mmm eager? Acting like a needy virgin for me Cas.. that’s fucking hot…”

Dean felt a little overdressed and decided to strip a few layers...slowly. He took the suit jacket off first and Cas seemed unaffected for the most part, until Dean’s hands moved to unbutton his white “Im a Federal Agent” dress shirt and peeled it off. Dean could see Castiel swallow hard as he watched, taking his time to savor the disappearance of each layer after that.

He loved being watched, loved the way it inspired so many reactions. He’d noticed more from Cas than anyone else, which only served to further his own enjoyment. How the guy could look horny and confused at the same time would always be fascinating.

Dean jerked the leather strap of his belt through the holes quickly and did not miss the way Castiel’s eyes went larger as he did so. He would have to save that for later though, the aching strain against his own boxers was enough to keep him focused. 

When he slipped the loosened black slacks over his hips and stepped out of them he moved forward with purpose. Striding quick short steps to Castiel’s chair.

He straddled it grabbing ahold of the two prongs that stuck up from the back and wiggled himself down perfectly on Castiel’s lap. He leaned forward until his lips were centimeters away from the Angel’s ear and let out the most debauched moan he could manage before grinding their fabric wrapped cocks together.

“I’m gonna let your hands loose Angel but you aren’t allowed to touch anything without permission.. we clear?” Dean asked and Castiel looked as if he genuinely gave it thought before nodding affirmatively.

“Mmm good boy…” Dean pushed his body in closer and untangled the ropes around the small reddened wrists. Castiel’s hands fell to the sides despite the fact that the hunter could tell he wanted so badly to touch, everything, everywhere.

“Thought about taking that gag off of you too, just so I could watch those gorgeous chapped lips wrap around my cock before I fucked your face, but I got the feeling you want to say something and I think keeping you from doing that right now is much more of a turn on.” 

Castiel groaned and bucked his hips forward without moving his hands causing Dean to moan and then raise an eyebrow in surprise. 

“Now, look who’s getting creative.” Dean stood up and he could feel the blast of cooler air immediately and it seemed Cas could feel it too. He walked toward the bed in the corner and stretched out on it. His hand sliding down to the thin boxers still stretched across his skin and he rubbed himself harshly as he let the string of curses and moans flow freely from his lips. 

Castiel was practically screaming his apologies, so clearly that Dean could almost understand the words I’m sorry coming from the muffled mouth.

“Alright, alright, settle down.. you’re not going to be punished forever, just wanted to tease you a little. Now you’ll do as I say and you can join me on the bed or you can stay in the chair and be creative by yourself.” Dean smiled knowing Castiel would shuffle over to the bed.

“Hands and knees big boy.. lemme see that gorgeous ass” Cas nodded and then climbed on all fours and spread himself open as much as he could inviting Dean into the picture. 

“Mmm.” Dean slid his calloused hand over the soft round flesh of Castiel’s ass and gave it a hard smack. He nudged a finger to slide into the fabric and tease the tight hole beneath. He pushed in just a little and it noticed it was not easy for Castiel to keep himself from sliding back into it, but he’s done really well fighting against it. 

Dean hooked his fingers under the last layer of protection between him and the virginal Angel and pulled them off. Castiel moaned when the cold air hit his flushed cock and Dean gave his ass another smack before spreading the red cheeks and spitting directly onto the clenching tightness. He slid a finger in slowly and he could feel the awkward squeeze but continued working it in knowing it would take some time before it would be pleasurable. 

He pushed deeper and swirled the tip of his finger against the edges doing his best to urge it open. Castiel was relatively still and quiet during the process so Dean snaked a hand up to his cock and gave a quick stroke which caused him to arch his back and let out a softened moan. 

He found that stroking Cas seemed to take his mind off the fact that he had a finger knuckle deep in his ass so he kept going. He twisted and pushed and the hole opened much more rapidly, making room for two fingers and then eventually he scissored in until it would take three. With very little fumbling he moved around inside until he found the right spot causing his lover to spastically jerk and scream for more.

“Mmm there’s the spot… like that Angel?” 

Dean pulled his fingers out and dipped the head of his leaking cock between the plump cheeks of Castiel’s ass. He sank as deep as he thought the Angel could handle before sliding back out. He gripped tightly against Cas’ hips as he picked up a rhythm that pushed him in further each time. Pretty soon Castiel was clawing at the bedspread and Dean was fucking hard into the tight heat. 

He stopped just long enough to reach up and pull the knot tied in the fabric over Castiel’s mouth to hear his deep throated cries of passion. As soon as he was freed Dean plunged back inside harder than he had before and Cas swore which rippled a heat through the hunter that he hadn’t expected. 

“Fuck that’s it baby.. more Cas.. come on tell me to fuck you Angel… tell me how bad you want it.”

“FFFFuuuuck Dean please, fuck me ...please Dean..I.. Damnit Dean now!” 

Castiel’s voice was wrecked and the hunter could barely make out the words but he pushed faster and harder than before.

“A..little..help..here..Cas?” Dean grunted out between thrusts.

Castiel didn’t move…

“Cas grab your dick and stroke it, come on I dunno how much longer I can last baby..”

Still apparently unsure of what to do he stayed still.

“Damnit Cas, just do this.” Dean reached up and started stroking again, and finally the Angel’s hand was on top of his willing to follow the order after understanding it. 

The hunter took both hands and smacked hard against the plush cheeks and pushed himself deeper. Just a few thrusts later Castiel was vibrating under him and screaming out his name as the orgasm flowed out of him and the hot white cum shot onto the bedspread. 

Dean closed his eyes and finally let himself feel it all, take it all in and with Castiel pushing back hard against him his cum spewed hard into the tight hole and he felt Cas squeeze around him trying to milk the last drops from his spent cock. 

Exhausted, and somewhat buzzing...Dean laid down on the bed satisfied with himself and the fact that he managed to get through a sex dream completely before waking up, because that almost never happened. 

“Okay sheww.. not bad for a dream Angel.. maybe next time I can be the one who’s tied up and gagged though.. that sounds kinda fun.” 

“Dean .. I .. tried to tell you..”

“Hmm? You tried to tell me what baby?”

Castiel’s cheeks burning red and he ducked his head away quickly as he stood up and tried to collect his clothing with as much dignity as he possibly could at the moment.

“I’m sorry Dean but .. this .. it wasn’t .. what you think it was.. I..”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke up to a face full of water and his brother’s nagging voice in his ear. “Dude..finally.. I was not about to listen to your sex noises any longer!”

“Sorry Sammy, guess I just had a really good dream..” he said with a smile..

“Do you wanna swing back by Cape Girardeau?”

Dean shook his head in confusion.. “Why?”

“You were screaming Cass.. I figured you might wanna drop in on Cassie rekindle for a weekend or something..”

The color drained from Dean’s face and he mumbled something that could have been taken as a no .. so Sam dropped it.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Why did you do that? I need to tell him.. it was a mistake.. he didn’t mean it Gabriel.. he thought it was an illusion.”

“You can tell yourself that all you want to Castiel, but we both know that what he thought doesn’t take away from the fact that he still wants you and you’re not going to tell him because you’re too chicken shit to find out if he’ll face it or run away like a little bitch.. so I’m done..now at least you know what it’s like to get fucked by the almighty Dean Winchester, in the words of a good friend.. Peace out Bitches!” 

"Gabriel this was not a favor!!!!"


End file.
